Remember
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: After Kendall's cousin commits suicide Logan is always by his side. Rated T for suicide. Dedicated to Dani :) A/N: Mistakes have been fixed.


**Story number two of three. There's one more I need to upload after this. **

* * *

**Remember**

It had been two days since Kendall's cousin Kevin had committed suicide. Nobody knew why he did it; he never left a suicide note of any kind. All they knew was that he was found lying in the bathroom with an empty bottle of sleeping pills in his hand.

When Kendall found out what Kevin had done, he had fallen to his knees sobbing. He couldn't believe that Kevin, his older cousin, the one he looked to for help, was gone. Kendall and Kevin were super close growing up. They were even closer than Kendall and Katie were.

They were flying back to Minnesota for his funeral tomorrow. So everything in the apartment had to be clean before they left for the airport in the morning. Everyone was supposed to be helping out; the only person who wasn't helping was Kendall.

Nobody could really blame him since he was taking Kevin's death really hard.

At this moment, the blond was locked in his and Logan's room, crying into his pillow.

He heard the door unlock and someone walk into the room. A minute later the bed dipped as it sank under someone's weight. Kendall felt a hand rub circles on his back.

Kendall turned over to see his best friend and big brother, Logan, staring at him with sad and concerned eyes. Logan laid down next to Kendall and pulled him to his chest.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" Logan asked in a concerned voice. Kendall just shook his head no. "What's wrong, little bro?"

"I m-miss him s-so much," sobbed Kendall.

Logan pulled Kendall tighter to his chest and rubbed his back.

"I know you do, Kenny, but it'll get better. You'll see," Logan said in a soft voice.

"I just want him back, Logie," Kendall sobbed.

"I know you do, buddy," Logan said continuing to comfort Kendall. "But, you have to know that he's in a better place."

"B-But I w-w-want h-h-him here w-w-with m-me," Kendall sobbed harder.

Logan had never felt so helpless. He had never seen Kendall in so much pain in his life. Kendall was always so happy and loved life. He always tackled what came his way in life head on. Seeing Kendall so upset and broken… Logan didn't like it. Logan didn't know what to say to Kendall to make him feel better. He had never lost a loved one the way Kendall had.

The door opened and James and Carlos walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Kendall and Logan. Logan looked to see James and Carlos sitting on the bed next to him and Kendall.

"You okay, Kenny?" Carlos asked. James rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity.

"Does he look okay, Carlos?" James asked, shaking his head.

Kendall just shook his head at Carlos' question, signaling that he was not okay. He would never be okay again.

"He's gone," Kendall cried. "He l-left m-me. He promised me h-h-he w-would never l-l-leave m-me."

"We know, little bro," James said, Logan and Carlos nodding in agreement.

The boys just sat there for while with Kendall, letting him cry it out. They all knew he needed this badly. Kendall had a habit of bottling things up and never opening up to anyone and if he didn't let it out he would burst at the most unexpected times.

So, needless to say, the boys were not ashamed to sit there and let Kendall cry while they helped him through it. They all knew what it was like if Kendall exploded and got angry because of bottled up emotions and things he never really let off his chest. None of them really wanted to live through that again.

The last time that had happened was because of Kendall's dad dying in a car accident. Sure, it was years ago now that it had happened, but none of the guys would ever forget how badly Kendall broke down when he had finally let go and let someone in.

It was half an hour later that Kendall had stopped sobbing, but the tears still fell. The guys were still worried about him; he hardly ever broke down like this.

"You okay now, little buddy?" Carlos asked as he rubbed Kendall's back.

"I guess," Kendall said, looking at his feet as he sat up. He friends could tell that he was lying; they could see it in his eyes.

"James, Carlos, could you give Kendall and I a minute alone to talk?" Logan asked, looking at James and Carlos.

"Sure," James said as he dragged Carlos out of Kendall and Logan's room.

"Okay, Kendall, they're gone. So spill, what are you thinking about, buddy?" Logan asked, wrapping an arm around Kendall's shoulders.

"Nothing, Logan, I'm fine," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Kendall, you're not fine and you know it," Logan said. "Why can't you let someone in?"

Kendall didn't answer. He didn't have an answer. But when it came to his own feelings he never had an answer. He had never been able to put his own feelings into words. So when Kendall didn't answer Logan wasn't surprised.

"Please, Kendall? What are you thinking about, buddy?" Logan asked.

"I just… Do you think he meant to do it?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, buddy. I don't think Kevin ever meant to kill himself. I think Kevin was just going through some stuff and just couldn't take it anymore," Logan said.

"But why didn't he just tell someone? W-why didn't h-he just t-talk t-t-to s-s-s-someone? W-w-why did h-h-he have t-t-to e-end it?" Kendall started crying all over again.

"Oh, Kenny. Sometimes even talking to people doesn't help. Sometimes nothing can be done to help."

"But why did he have to leave me?" Kendall cried. "He promised me he would never leave me."

"Sometimes things change," Logan said, hugging him. "But you'll always have me, James and Carlos by your side."

"Promise, Logie?" Kendall asked. He knew he probably sounded like a child for asking, but he needed to know that his friends wouldn't leave him alone.

"I promise, little bro, we will never leave you to deal with anything on your own," Logan said. Kendall saw the truth behind Logan's eyes. "Well we'll always be there to catch you when you fall."

Kendall knew in that moment that his friends would stick by him no matter what. Sure, Kevin was his best friend; he always would be. But even though Kevin was gone, Kendall still had three other best friends that would be by his side no matter what.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Please read and review. **

**~Ajay **


End file.
